WORDS
by GlenHaven
Summary: Some times words are not enough. Work he's doing what he loves,family everyone is healthy and talking to each other and love, the first time he kissed Sonny he knew love Will has it all. Does he? Or has it all been just words?


Chapter one - Home

"Fumble on the fifty yard line* the announcer blares from inside the house.

Really again? Sonny is getting his hearing checked! No more,"It's not that loud." or "Speak up!" Or "Huh? What?"

I could hear the TV the minute I opened the car door in the garage. I am just going to make the appointment. I'll tell him we are going shopping. When I tell Sonny we are going shopping, it's almost Pavlovian. He gets this gleam in his eye, and one corner of his sweet lips turns up. Instantly he starts sporting a woody, thinking he's going to get some in the fitting room. Jeez, one blowjob five years ago, and now every time we go to Macy's he thinks he's going to get some. I'm not saying it bothers me or that I that don't enjoy myself. But the look the salespeople give us when we come out - it's like they know what we were doing. They know that Son had me bent over the bench in his favorite fitting room.

Yes, Sonny has a favorite fitting room. It's his favorite because you walk in and facing you is the bench and to the right on the wall is a full length mirror. Plus, it's big enough so that no one sees the three feet on the floor all facing the same direction. (I always put one foot up on the bench to brace myself and to give him better access.) But the main reason it's his favorite is that mirror. Sonny discovered it turned him on even more watching as he pounded my ass, then pulling out and watching as he orgasms. Like I said, it didn't bother me. Until one day he got it into his head that if that was hot, then video taping us would be hot, too.

"Willy?" Sonny only calls me Willy when he wants something, has done something wrong or he's horny.

This time it was, "Willy, just think, if we do this, then when you are gone on one of your trips, I won't be jacking off to some random porn."

"Porno Sonny? Really porno? What porno are you watching? Where is it?" My voice is starting to rise an octave or two. " Jackson, you brought porno into the house? What if someone finds it?"

Sonny knows when if I start calling him by his given name that he had better get to his point and fast. He stops me by putting a finger to my lips, stifling a laugh. "It's just porn Will not porno. Well I suppose technically it is porno and porn. Hot either way." Seeing that I was close to losing my patience with him, he raises that one eyebrow and one side of his lips turn up into that sexy mischievous grin.

And here it comes. "Willy, all I'm saying is that if we made a video of you and I getting it on, you know all sweaty nasss-tayy," he tries again seeing I'm not buying it. "I mean a beautiful video of us making love. Then whenever you're gone and I get horny…"

"You are always horny, Sonny," I interrupt.

"Whenever you're gone I can watch our video and jack off watching us before going to sleep at night."

"You jack off before going to sleep every night?" I should have known. In the twelve years we've been together, the only night we haven't made love was either when I was out of town or one of us was sick. And even then we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. Sonny had come home from Common Grounds with a flu that was going around and of course he quickly gave it to me. That first night despite both having thrown up numerous times, we made love quickly and quietly. By the fourth night we were feeling better and telling ourselves a nice soak was what we needed. So, we finally while we christened the new spa, I gave into our first on-camera performance. Which was quickly erased. Because while proudly my ability to control my gag reflex is usually very strong, I still wasn't totally over the flu. That was not a night or a video we ever wanted to see or be reminded of again.

I am almost afraid to open the door to the house. I know the kitchen is going to be a mess. When I got done with the paper early today, I jumped on the first plane out of San Fran to home. Two weeks away was two too many.

Of course the kitchen is a mess. I suspected that about an hour before I was scheduled to return home there would be a mad dash throwing out any evidence of fast food, doing the dishes and cleaning any and all traces of having not kept things as clean as I normally would. Admittedly I am as anal about cleaning as I am in bed. I set my luggage down, walk into the family room, and there on the sofa is one of my reasons for anything and everything that makes this life perfect. Sound asleep, he has one hand tucked into the waistband of his Salem U sweat pants, a now warm beer on the coffee table, while the is TV blaring.

He didn't go into the coffee house today. I can always tell because he will wear those sweatpants all day if I let him. His hair is tousled, and a baseball cap is laying on the side table were it fell off his head. And that dark stubble of beard that I love feeling scratch the inside of my thighs when he goes down to tease my morning erection. I walk over turn off the TV and sit on the sofa next to him.

Sonny is my first; In almost every way Sonny is my first. And he is my only. It used to be that when and if someone found that out, the immediate question would always be "don't you ever wonder what you might have missed?" Look at him! What could I have missed? Look at those deep brown eyes! He just has to look at me, and I know I'm safe, and I never have to question anything. The gentle taper of his nose. How can someone's nose be his sexiest feature? But it can turn me on just by him schrunching it up when he smiles. And his lips are so full "damn, kiss him already Will" I thought to myself.

I lean in and gently"ARI STOP IT!" Sonny jumps up crashing my face into his."OWW!"

"OWW Damn!"

"Will?"

"SON. Yeah it's me, not Ari," and I rub the sore spot on my forehead. "Surprise! What are you yelling at Ari for anyway? Where is she?"

"Hi Babe! You are home early." His eyes dart to the kitchen knowing I've already seen the mess. He quickly focuses back to our soon to be teenage daughter. "In her room of course. Anywhere her Pop isn't. Where else."

"And you are yelling at her because why?"

"We can talk about that later! First come here and kiss me! I've missed you Willy." He's horny. Told ya!

Sonny pulls me down on top of him, and his lips find mine. Those soft full lips; how I have missed those lips and kisses. Two weeks is two too long. Hopefully never again. And then his tongue is deep in my mouth searching for mine, and I taste that beer on the coffee table. Even though it's stale, behind that and better yet, I taste my lover. Sonny has a taste I savor and hunger for just like my favorite candy. I can feel him harden as we instinctively start grinding our bodies together. I snake my hand up under his t shirt to feel that warm thick hair on his chest.

"Hi Daddy!" a small voice says excitedly.

"Oh! Hi Jack!" and with that little erection killer, we turn to see our six year old grinning at us from the side of the sofa.

"I missed you Daddy. Can I have a snack Poppy? I know why Poppy is yelling at Arrriiiiaaannnaaaa," drawing out her name and rolling his eyes. I look at Sonny and raise my eyebrows wondering what that is all about.

"Again later," Sonny shakes his head and I turn back to Jack.

"You can have two cookies and a glass of milk. Then you need to go get ready for bed! And we will check your breath so you better brush your teeth!"

Before Jack has a chance to run off, I give Sonny one more quick kiss, roll up off of him and pull Jack on top of us, kissing his face as I proceed to tickle. "But first I need kisses and tickles!"

"STOP DADDY!POPPYPLEASE MAKE DADDY STOP!" Jack cries out laughing. Tickles are my favorite thing to do to him. I think I've been doing it to him from the day he was born. Jackson Chad Horton. Ari was his age when I got it in my head that we needed another child. Sonny is Poppy. He is her other father. He brought her into this world and he never thought twice about Ari not being his. When I had to fight for custody of Ari, after Gabi took Nick back and decided to marry him, Sonny was willing to leave, to step aside when Nick's sleazy lawyer tried to use the gay card against us. But after the judge talked to Nick, he saw immediately that we were the most stable couple. After that Sonny never looked back. He became better at changing diapers than I was. He could tell in an instant what type of cry she was crying. Which she rarely did.

Once I came home to him sitting with her in his arms, tears streaming down his face. When I asked what was wrong all he could choke out was, " I just can't believe how beautiful she is Will. She looks just like you."

He threw the most lavish tea parties any little girl could ever dream of. He stayed up three night painting and then repainting the castle mural on her bedroom wall after deciding that it wasn't perfect enough for his princess. And he is her and my Knight in Shining Armour. I may hand out the discipline but she has me wrapped around her little finger, becoming Daddy's Girl and I am devoted to fulfilling her every want and need. Together the three of us formed a whole new chapter of the Mutual Admiration Society. Sonny and Ari have a bond, almost the kind that twins share. There are times when we are just drawn to one another. They can tell when the other is sick, sad or they just need each other and that's when I sometimes find them sitting in a room just holding each other. Not wanting or needing anything more. And many times I have also found myself the butt of one of their private jokes.

I knew we could handle another child in our lives. We could afford whatever it cost to find just the right surrogate and have her carry our new baby. Only this time it had to be Sonny donating the necessary baby juice. That was what was most important to me. Ari had my last name. And like I said it had never been an issue Ari's father was. At her school he was just her other Dad. Our friends of course we didn't have to explain anything to. And our families had learned to not question us. To Ari I am Daddy and Sonny is Papa. So that wasn't the issue. The issue was I wanted Sonny's baby. I had often wondered if that was what a woman felt when she wanted to give the man she loves the most generous and personal gift that she could ever give or want. I wanted to have another baby. I wanted Sonny's baby.

You would have thought that once I told Sonny my grand plans he would say, "What a great idea! Let's do it!" Yeah, well if that's what you thought, then you were so wrong. You couldn't be more wrong. Now from here on, I take full credit for going about telling him all wrong, and for talking to all the wrong people. I should have just turned down the lights, lit a fire in the fireplace, and poured a glass of his favorite Zin. And then after sending Ari off on a sleepover with my Mom, I'd tell him. But I have a tendency to over think things and I wanted to have all the answers to any questions Sonny could or would have, once I thought it was time to drop it on him. Like I said, you would have thought.


End file.
